Let sleeping vampires lie
by we'reonabridge
Summary: Seras Victoria, after being killed by her master, for some unknown reason, finds herself human again. Things seem alright until Millinium pop up. This is somehow their fault, and she'll get back at them.
1. Chapter 1

My…My master?

It was dark in the Hellsing mansion, with the full moon giving the only light to Seras Victoria as she wandered the halls. Her master had called her, but she couldn't find him. The mansion was so big, and to be honest, she'd only been in a few of the rooms. "Master? Where are you?" A rumbling came from the hall to her left. It was almost like laughter. "Honestly Police girl, what sort of vampire can't find her master?" Seras jumped at the sudden loud voice. Yeah. That was her master. One would think, that after everything that happened with Luke and Yon Valentine, that he'd like some rest. But of course not. What a ridiculous thought. Her master hadn't had a good fight in centuries, at the least. He was just getting warmed up.

Seras headed down the right hallway as a chill creeped up her spine. There was only one door in that hall, and that lead to Sir Integra's office. Whenever Seras was sent there, it usually wasn't good. She knocked on the door, and Walter's voice replied, "Come in, Miss Victoria." Seras turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"You shouldn't have crossed the line, Police girl."

The last thing Seras heard was Alucard's laughter, and the shots fired from Jackle.

((Sorry it took so long. Fanfiction hates my Mac, so I have to use the school computer. I'll update as soon as possible.))


	2. all apart of the plan

"So here we have this large chunk of sexyness, Xerxes, who led the attack against the Spartans. He is also known as Sexrex, by my 2nd hour class." Ms. Delinko pointed to the…odd looking man television, making the students laugh. Seras sat in the third row, between Nikki and Mathew, giggling softly. Mathew, and exchange student from Romania, nudged Seras grinning. "Looks like somebody's feelin' better."

About 3 days ago, Seras woke up in her bed, and started blowing major chunks, which caused Nikki, her roommate, to totally flip out. For 2 days, Seras had been bedridden. It hurt when she moved or breathed, and Seras could barely it without tossing it back up. Rolling her blue eyes, Seras pushed Mathew, and, with a mock hurt expression, he fell to the ground. Laughter once again erupted in the class room. "Now that's more like it. Seras Victoria, the creator of many class distractions." Ms. Dalinko teased before turning back to the TV. "ANYWAY….now, I'm sure most of you have seen the movie 300. Well let me tell you, that movie was extremely stupid and inaccurate. Can anyone tell me something that the movie got wrong?" Mathew, still face-planted in the white carpet, raised a hand. "Thpe peth off depth!" Ms. Delinko stared at him. "Mathew, I'm worried that there's no mental institution in the WORLD that could help you." "I think what he meant was the pit of death." Nikki said, looking up from her favorite book, The Beckoning. A short boy in the back of the class then yelled, "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" More laughter. Normally, Ryan annoyed Seras with his stupid outbursts, but right now, she couldn't help but feel that this was….right. Normal. That dream she had, with the vampires and the Nazis and the crazy she-male leaders, had caused her to quit police work, and go back to school. But even though things felt safe and normal now, Seras still felt skittish. Something inside her said something was wrong still. Something was coming…

The bell rang and everyone bolted out the door, bidding the beloved World Histories teacher farewell. The three friends zipped their jackets up and staggered out in the snow, towards Mathews green van. Seras got in the back, Mathew in the driver's seat and Nikki got shot gun. Mathew and Seras buckled their seat belts, but Nikki didn't find any reason to. "The sushi bar is only just up the road." She argued, turning the radio on. "it won't even take us 3 minutes to get there!" Mathew grumbled something, but it was drowned out as Nikki turned the radio up. "EEEE! THE TRANSIBERIAN ORCHISTRA! I LOOOVE THESE GUYS!" Nikki squealed. All Mathew could do was put the van in drive and pull out of the parking lot. Fighting with Nikki was pointless. The snow crunched under the heavy tires as he drove out of the school parking lot and onto the small road which led up to the only theater in that sleepy town in Arkansas. Next to the theatre was the sushi bar that the friends loved, and visited often. Seras stared out the foggy window as snow began to fall again, hugging her neon pink jacket tighter around her. She wasn't cold because of the snow, but because of something else. She just didn't know what… The screeching of tires filled her ears as Mathew's shout of "Fucking kid in the street!" Rang out. The van swerved, and for one moment, time seemed to slow down, almost freeze. Finally, Mathew hit the brakes, and a sound range out. A sound of shattering glass. Of flesh coming into contact with that glass, and when Seras gathered enough nerve to look, she saw Nikki, half of her inside the car, the other half through the windshield. She wasn't moving. She couldn't have survived that.

In the middle of the street, a blonde boy with cat ears waved at Seras, a grin plastered on his face as though he'd just done some heroic feet. _Sovvy Seras. I didn't vink it vould go vat badly. Don't vorry. The vest ov our plan vill go much more smoothly. _

((I HATE TRYING TO TYPE OUT SHHRODINGERS ACCENT! GRAAWR! Anyway. Last update for about a week or two, unless I can go to a friend's house and jack their computer.))


End file.
